Maudit ou chanceux ?
by Ayanoo
Summary: Je suis maudit. ...les profs me mettent des zéros en affirmant que je n'ai pas rendu mes copies, je me suis fait larguer par Sakura-chan alors que je commençais à avoir enfin une chance avec elle. Et le pire… Sasuke m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je me suis mis à dos toutes les filles du lycée et peut-être même de la ville.. Alors si ce n'est pas de la malchance… qu'est ce que c'est ?
1. Chapter 1

Je suis maudit.

Non mais quand je dis maudit, je parle d'une véritable malédiction du genre : « Je te maudis jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! »

Oui oui… quelqu'un m'a vraiment dit ça. Ca peut paraître ridicule mais ça a vraiment marché.

Au début, c'était des choses toutes simples comme : rater le bus alors que j'étais en avance, tomber en pleine course pendant que je me dépêchais au lycée alors que le sol n'était ni glissant, ni entravé. Oublier mes affaires alors que j'étais certain de les avoir rangées dans mon sac, me faire pourchasser par un chien alors que je ne l'avais même pas approché… et la liste était longue.

Mais maintenant, ça devient grave. Les profs me mettent des zéros en affirmant que je n'ai pas rendu mes copies, je me suis fait larguer par Sakura-chan alors que je commençais à avoir enfin une chance avec elle. Et le pire… Sasuke m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je me suis mis à dos toutes les filles du lycée et peut-être même de la ville...

Alors si ce n'est pas de la malchance… c'est sûrement une épreuve pour me tuer.

Car avouons-le… je ne me sens plus tellement en sécurité. Je ne dis pas que j'ai peur, loin de là. Mais… on peut dire que je suis inquiet. Oui, c'est ça, inquiet. Mais franchement, qui ne s'inquiéterait pas de sa propre survie ? Ah oui, les crétins. Et je ne suis en aucun cas un crétin, alors c'est normal.

Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la silhouette qui s'approchait de moi. Et bien sûr, je sursautai quand celle-ci prit la parole.

-Eh… qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?

-Gahhhhh ! criai-je, apeuré. Mais je me calmai un peu en voyant que c'était Sasuke. Mais mon calme ne dura pas longtemps vu la réplique qui suivit :

- …T'es vraiment un idiot, tu le sais ?

Et voilà, le calme fut remplacé par de la colère et je m'énervai.

- Et toi un véritable connard ! Et qu'est-ce que tu-

Mais je m'interrompis dans ma phrase en voyant que tout le monde nous fixait, ou plutôt me fixait.

Ah oui, c'était en partie à cause de mon cri. Mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Je suis un humain nom de Dieu ! Il est donc tout à fait normal d'être surpris après tout ce par quoi je suis passé. Oui bon, j'ai peut-être exagéré… mais j'ai eu pe- hum, j'ai été surpris ! Vous ne crieriez pas vous si on vous sort de votre important débat mental, soudainement, comme ça, sans prévenir ? Eh ben je suis sûr que vous auriez agis comme moi ! Voilà !

- …T'es parti sur une autre planète ou quoi… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le brun, en me sortant encore une fois de ma rêverie.

- Je te retourne la question ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives à TOI ?! Tu me traites encore de crétin alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu m'as avoué ta fla-hummff !

- Tais-toi, coupa-t-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre et lui dire qu'il se prenait pour qui à m'ordonner comme ça, car la main sur ma bouche m'en empêcha.

Il me traîna alors hors du couloir, puis vers une salle de classe vide. Il me balança à l'intérieur comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac de patates, puis se mit à me fixer de toute sa hauteur. Non mais vraiment, même dans ce genre de situation il arrive à garder cet air supérieur ? Ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me ramener ici ?! m'énervai-je en me redressant.

- …

Et voilà, il se remet en mode tu-ne-mérites-pas-que-je-te-parle à la façon Uchiha. C'est-à-dire en te fixant d'un air indifférent sans même ciller et surtout sans rien dire.

Argh… j'ai envie de lui lancer mon poing dans la figure pour lui effacer cette expression d'indifférence.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse…

Enfin le grand Uchiha daigne nous faire grâce de sa parole ! Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ? Réponse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!

- Je vois que tu as oublié…

Oy oy oy... pourquoi sa voix est devenue brusquement glaciale ?! J'ai encore rien dit ! Il s'énerve tout seul maintenant ? Manquait plus que ça !

-Alors...? demanda l'Uchiha avec hésitation.

Attendez une minute ! Vous devez faire une erreur ! Uchiha et hésitation ne peuvent pas être dans la même phrase ! Oui oui… je ne mens pas ! Pour eux l'hésitation est signe de faiblesse, et les Uchiha n'étaient pas des faibles. Alors ça, il en était sûr. Mais revenant quand même à nos moutons.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, voulant vraiment comprendre pourquoi Sasuke se comportait aussi étrangement.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent, puis se dirigea vers moi et m'empoigna par le col. Nos visages étaient maintenant dans une distance dangereusement proche vu que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche. Je n'eu pas le temps de parler qu'il reprit déjà la parole.

-Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ou quoi ? s'agaça Sasuke.

-H-hein ? De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je d'une voix un peu troublé vu que son visage était très – trop – proche du mien.

- Quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, crétin ! cria-t-il avec une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

Alors là, je suis resté pétrifié.

Non… non et non. J'ai juste dû mal entendre... je dois sûrement avoir un problème auditif… pas vrai ? Dites-moi que c'est vrai par pitié !

Je regardais Sasuke, m'attendant à voir un sourire en coin sur son visage, avant qu'il ne me dise un truc du genre : « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais pour avoir cru entendre ça ? Dobe. »

Mais non ! Il était là, affichant un regard tout à fait sérieux, et me fixant intensément. Alors la déclaration de la semaine dernière n'était pas une blague ou un pari ? Il m'aimait vraiment ? _**Uchiha Sasuke**_ m'aimait vraiment ? Alors là, si un jour on me l'avait dit comme une blague, j'aurais rigolé jusqu'à m'en étouffer puis je vous aurez demandé d'arrêter de fumer du bazooka et de vous faire sérieusement traiter chez un psy. Mais là… mais là… je ne pouvais sûrement pas rigoler de lui… il se sentirait blessé….

Attendez. Pause.

Je ne me suis pas tourné en mode sentimentale, alors ça non ! C'est juste que je me suis rappelé de l'horrible expérience traumatisante où j'ai avoué à Sakura-chan que je l'aimais.

Je n'avais que douze ans. J'étais encore en pleine épanouissement de ma jeunesse –urgh, on dirait que Lee a déteint sur moi– et je n'étais encore qu'un pauvre enfant innocent qui venait de connaitre l'amour. Je lui fis donc ma déclaration et devinez comment cette diablesse à réagit ? Elle a rigolé ! Elle a eu un fou rire comme si je venais de lui raconter la blague du siècle ! Et après s'être –enfin– reprit, elle m'avait tapoté la tête comme si j'étais un chiot ou un vulgaire animal de compagnie qu'on félicitait. Et enfin, pour remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, elle m'avait conseillé de devenir comédien vu les idioties que j'arrivais à déblatérer. Et pendant que j'étais en mode OFF : c'est-à-dire complétement déconnecté de la terre et du système solaire en général, elle s'en alla en chantonnant rejoindre Ino.

Argh…ce qu'elle a pu m'énerver et blesser ce jour-là.

Alors maintenant vous pouvez comprendre que de l'expérience, j'en ai !

Ah… mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne l'avais plus reparlé après ça. Nous étions encore amis mais même si je flirtais avec elle parfois c'était juste pour rigoler ou par habitude. Sûrement pas par amour, c'était sûr, je ne l'aimais plus. Mais vous devez vous demander alors pourquoi j'ai dit qu'elle m'avait largué. Eh bien, je semblais lui plaire ces deniers temps, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas se lancer ? Ne vous ne méprenez pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est jolie, alors pourquoi refuser ? Mais voilà cette foutu malchance l'a fait changer soudainement d'avis et elle a dit qu'elle n'était plus intéressée. Franchement, qui change d'avis aussi rapidement ? Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais maudit.

Je revins enfin sur terre quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma bouche. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas le sentir avant ? Franchement quand je me perds dans mes pensées, vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un autour de moi et je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Quoique.… Argh ! Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi facilement distrait ! Sasuke doit me prendre pour un idiot maintenant à toujours rêvasser ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le pense mais bon ! En parlant de Sasuke… il faut que je lui donne une réponse…

J'avalai ma salive difficilement et essayai de penser à une manière de lui faire comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon. Une bonne manière… une bonne manière….

- Euh… ce n'est pas que je te déteste Sasuke vu que t'es mon meilleur ami et tout… mais je…. ce n'est pas de cette façon que je… tu vois quoi….

Alors là… même _moi_ je ne comprenais rien à ce que je disais ! Est-ce qu'il a saisi le message quand même ?!

- J'ai compris…

…Hein ?

- Je ne te dérangerai plus sur ce sujet à partir de maintenant.

_Hein ?_

- Fais comme si cette discussion et ma déclaration n'ont jamais eu lieu.

_**Hein ?!**_

- Je te laisse alors, Naruto….

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle. Me laissant seul, avec un cœur lourd de culpabilité.

L'expression qu'il avait eu avant de sortir en prononçant la dernière phrase… je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke afficher une telle expression…. C'était comme s'il allait…. Mais c'est impossible, pas vrai ? Les Uchiha ne pleurent pas. _Sasuke_ ne pleure pas. Alors pourquoi je me sens autant coupable ? Je n'avais pas pris ses sentiments au sérieux, et au lieu de m'excuser correctement, je me suis contenté de le lui faire comprendre d'une manière détournée….

Et s'il se mettait à m'ignorer ? Et si ce qui vient d'arriver affectait notre amitié ?

Ne me dites pas que notre amitié risque d'être brisée….si ?

Cette fois, je suis vraiment maudit….

Mais c'est moi seul qui ai renforcé mon mauvais sort.

* * *

**Vous avez finis de lire ? Jusqu'au bout en plus ? Je suis vraiment contente ! C'est ma première fic et j'étais un peu stressé, j'ai essayé de respecter le caractère des personnages autant que possible alors j'espère que ça vous à plu ^^ ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, car je ne suis pas sûr de la continuer si elle n'est pas apprécier...En tout cas si je fais une suite, vous saurez qui lui as lancé la malédiction, et vous allez être surpris, croyez moi. Pour la relation entre ****Sasuke et Naruto, elle risque de complètement se bouleverser, pour le mieux :D Ah oui, et elle sera composer d chapitres, une fic courte quoi. S'il y à des fautes d'orthographes ou des conseils que vous souhaitez me donner, je les accepte avec volontiers !**

**Sur ce, passé une bonne soirée !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une semaine….

_Une semaine_ est maintenant passé depuis que Sasuke a commencé à m'ignorer.

Mes craintes ont été justes, ce connard fait comme s'il ne me connaissait plus ! Et en plus de ça, il est tout le temps entouré par ses fangirls dont Ino et Sakura. Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi elle avait subitement changé d'avis, eh ben j'ai ma réponse maintenant.

En plus, comment il peut prétendre m'aimer alors qu'il est tout le temps entouré par autant de filles ? Franchement, il m'énerve.

Si ça lui plaisait autant que ça de se faire pourchasser par ces filles, il n'avait qu'à se déclarer à l'une d'entre elles à la place. Pourquoi il m'a choisi moi ? Et moi qui pensait aller m'excuser auprès de lui, maintenant il peut rêver ! S'il compte jouer à ce jeu, on sera deux !

Mais tout d'abord, il y a un problème plus important à régler. Il faut que j'arrive à annuler la malédiction qui pèse sur moi, et pour le faire, il me faut l'aide de la personne même qui me la lancé. C'est-à-dire Hyuga Hinata.

Oui oui… la gentille et douce Hinata, la timide Hinata, la mignonne Hinata, la- ok, je crois que vous avez compris. Moi aussi je la croyais comme ça, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aussi pouvait être rancunière.

Comme quoi, avec une fille en colère, on peut s'attendre à tout. Mais justement, moi je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle m'avait demandé de la rejoindre à l'arrière-cour du lycée, souhaitant me dire quelque chose d'important, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était confessée à moi. Je l'avais rejeté gentiment, lui disant que je la considéré comme une petite sœur, mais dévoilant un côté persistant que je ne lui avais jamais connu jusque-là, elle m'avait demandé une chance. Juste une chance où j'apprendrais à mieux la connaître. Mais comme je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs pour ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement, j'avais refusé sa proposition et lui ai conseillé de trouver quelqu'un qui la mériterait et lui rendrait ses sentiments.

Elle avait tout d'abord était choquée par mes paroles, puis elle s'était soudainement mise à pleurer. J'avais paniqué à ce moment-là, ne sachant plus quoi faire à la vue de ses larmes, mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle avait déjà relevé la tête et d'un regard blessé et humide encore de larmes, m'avait lancé la malédiction.

Et sans attendre une réponse de ma part, elle était repartie en courant.

Depuis ce jour, mes malheurs ont commencé.

Mais même si Hinata et moi ne sommes pas dans la même classe, j'ai essayé de l'éviter à chacune de nos rencontres pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre et m'oublier.

Et je tiens à préciser que je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qui m'arrive même si elle est en partie la cause, car je sais que j'ai dû terriblement la blesser en la rejetant ainsi pour qu'elle puisse aller jusqu'à me maudire.

Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas lui donner une chance alors que je savais que mes sentiments ne pouvaient pas changer, pas vrai ? C'est pas comme si j'aimais déjà quelqu'un, mais je sais que l'amour que je lui portais ne dépasserait jamais celui d'une sœur. C'est pour cette raison que je suis certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision et que je ne vais pas la regretter.

Seulement maintenant, il faut que j'arrête de fuir et que j'aille lui parler. C'est une question de… survie.

D'un pas alors décidé et sûr de moi, je me dirigeai vers sa salle de classe et ouvrai la porte.

Elle était assise tout devant, un sourire peint sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle discutait avec deux filles, que je reconnus comme Karin et Tenten. Elle paraissait tout à fait normale mais quand elle se rendit compte de ma présence et que nos regards s'accrochèrent, son sourire se fana et ses yeux s'humidifièrent tout de suite, comme si ma simple vue la blessait.

Face au rapide changement de réaction que je lui provoquais, je baissai un instant les yeux, me sentant coupable, mais quand je me rappelai la raison de ma venue, je me repris vite et relevai la tête avec un regard déterminé. Mon regard a dû la troubler car elle détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement.

Je m'avançai vers elle d'un pas lent jusqu'à m'arrêter devant son bureau. Elle reposa son regard sur moi qui était maintenant confus, se demandant sûrement ce que je lui voulais. Je soupirai un instant, évacuant mon angoisse puis pris la parole.

- Hinata…on peut parler ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Karin s'interposa entre nous.

- Non.

- ... Quoi ? demandai-je, confus.

Franchement, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à Karin tout d'un coup ?

- J'ai dit non. Désolé Naruto, mais Hinata est une amie aussi, je ne veux pas que tu la blesses plus alors je te conseille de partir.

Sa voix était froide ce qui m'étonne vraiment. Karin ne m'a jamais parlé sur ce ton, car à part le fait qu'on soit cousin tous les deux, on restait proches, alors pour elle de me parler froidement, c'était une première.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Karin ? Je veux simplement lui parler…

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, Tenten lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en disant.

- Je ne pense pas que nous devons nous mêler de ça Karin, laisse Hinata décider d'elle-même.

- Oui Karin, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en colère contre Naruto pour moi, je sais combien vous êtes proches et je ne veux pas que ça change à cause de moi. De plus, je suis sûre que ça doit être quelque chose d'important pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, ajouta rapidement Hinata, voyant que Karin ne semblait pas d'accord avec les paroles de Tenten.

J'hochai rapidement de la tête puis lâchai un soupir de soulagement quand je remarquai que Karin s'était résignée et qu'elle me dédiait maintenant un petit sourire désolé pour son comportement, mais non sans me faire comprendre du regard que ces mots tenaient toujours.

On sorti tous les deux de la salle puis on se dirigea à l'arrière-cour, au même endroit où elle s'était confessée à moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était une coïncidence ou simplement mes jambes qui avaient décidé de m'emmener là-bas, mais je décidai de garder mon calme le plus possible.

On s'arrêta, se tenant face à face, et pendant que Hinata regardait le sol le rouge aux joues, moi je me grattais l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné, n'ayant aucune idée de comment débuter la discussion. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle pensait à la même chose, car quand je pris enfin la parole, je n'étais pas le seul.

- Je voulais te parler de-

- Euh, je voulais m'excuser pour-

On s'arrêta tous les deux soudainement puis recommencèrent à parler précipitamment en se coupant la parole.

- Tu peux commencer si tu veux-

- A-ah non, j-je veux dire que ce n'est pas grave, c'est toi qui m'as appelé ici Naruto-kun alors-

- Mais tu voulais t'excuser non ? Pourquoi ?

Un silence suivit ma question. Je l'ai peut-être un peu brusqué non ? Je vais lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée de ré-

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois…

Sa voix coupa court à mes pensées et je reposai mon attention sur elle.

- J'étais en colère et blessée et les mots étaient sortis tout seuls… Je ne les pensais pas…vraiment….d'ailleurs qui maudirait la personne qu'il aime ? Personne.

Sa voix était tremblante et sa tête baissée, je levai alors ma main et la posai sur son épaule, l'incitant à continuer.

- J'ai entendu parler des incidents qui t'arrivaient ces derniers temps, et je suis vraiment désolée que ce soit par ma faute, je ne croyais pas vraiment à ce genre de choses….Tu sais, les malédictions….mais s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour l'arrêter, dis-le moi et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider !

Son honnêteté et sa gentillesse me touchaient vraiment, c'était dommage que je n'arrivais à la voir que comme une petite sœur.

- C'est pour cette raison que je voulais te parler Hinata, je me suis un peu renseigné sur les malédictions, et d'après un bouquin que j'ai lu avant-hier, il faut pardonner la personne que tu as maudite du fin fond de ton cœur pour que la malédiction se dissipe, et n'avoir aucun regret après l'avoir fait sinon ça ne marchera pas.

- …..

- Hinata ?

- N-Naruto-kun, je ne pourrai pas te pardonner du fin fond de mon cœur car j'ai u-un seul regret te concernant….

- Un regret ? Lequel ?

- ….

Elle était rouge pivoine et son silence ne me disait rien de bon.

- Hinata ? Tu peux me le dire, je ferai n'importe quoi pour dissiper cette malédiction !

- U-un b-baibai-

- _**Un bébé ?! **_panique ai-je, encore plus rouge qu'elle.

- N-nnon ! Je voulais dire un baiser !

Ah ouf…. ah oui, fallait le dire plus tôt, c'est juste un bais- **quoi ?! **Un baiser ?!

- T-tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plait Hinata ?

J'ai juste dû mal entendre… oui, c'est ça, mal entendre….

- N-Naruto-kun, tu as bien compris, j'ai dit que je voulais que tu m'embrasses, j'ai toujours souhaité que tu sois mon premier baiser….

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire- Argh, ça marche pas ! Je vais péter un plomb ! Embrasser Hinata ? _Embrasser Hinata_ _?! _Mais même avec Sasuke ça aurait été plus facile!

…..Gros blanc…

Attendez une seconde ! Je ne viens pas de penser à embrasser Sasuke, pas vrai ? Je ne l'ai pas _pensé_, pas vrai ?! Par pitié, tuez-moi !

- Euh….Naruto-kun ?

- S-si je le fais, tu n'auras aucun regret et ton pardon sera valable, pas vrai ?

Ma voix tremble tellement, je suis paniqué et Hinata a dû le remarquer car elle s'est contentée de répondre par un hochement de tête.

Je regardai autour de nous, cherchant si quelqu'un était aux alentours, mais il n'y avait personne. Quand j'allais tourner la tête pour reparler à Hinata, une silhouette attira mon attention. Elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires de sport un peu plus loin mais s'arrêta comme si elle sentit mon regard sur elle et se tourna vers moi. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était : Sasuke. _Le Sasuke_ qui m'évitait depuis une semaine. Son regard se posa un instant sur moi puis sur Hinata et d'un regard froid et indifférent il détourna la tête et entama d'ouvrir la porte des vestiaires avec la clé qu'il tenait dans la main.

Ce… ce connard ! Il ose m'ignorer encore ! Alors me voir avec une autre fille ne l'intéresse pas ? Il ne m'aime plus déjà ? Eh ben tant mieux ! Et je vais lui montrer que ce qu'il fait ne me concerne plus aussi !

- Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire… on peut essayer de trouver un autre m-

Ma main sur sa joue la stoppa net dans sa phrase et son visage s'empourpra. J'approchai à mon tour mon visage du sien, possédant une confiance qui n'existait pas il y a quelques minutes. Mon souffle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son oreille et je murmurai d'une voix calme et claire.

-Je vais le faire.

Hinata sursauta légèrement mais ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux. J'approchai mon visage du sien et alors que mes lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, un mouvement brusque sur mon poignet me recula d'elle et je perdis presque l'équilibre avant de me rattraper à temps.

Je me retournai brusquement vers la personne qui me tenait encore le poignet et mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je reconnus qui c'était. Il n'était pas allé dans les vestiaires celui-là ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour arriver aussi rapidement ici ?! Il s'est téléporté ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke? Lâche-moi !

- Tais-toi.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé entraîné derrière un Sasuke énervé, laissant une Hinata déboussolée, mais moi je n'avais qu'une seule pensée en tête et c'était….

Ma malédiction ! J'étais à deux doigts de l'arrêter !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ce moment-là ?!

Je suis maudit !

* * *

**Et un deuxième chapitre posté, un ! Je suis super contente qu'on est apprécier ma fic autant (j'exagère peut être mais pour moi, 9 reviews pour un premier chapitre ce n'est pas rien x) ! ) D'ailleurs je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews : loveyaoi-15, , lovelessnaru-chan, Yume u, jashinistefangirls, alias04, xQuelqu'une, moi, et kawaii-sama. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai décider de continuer cette fic car avec autant de compliments pour un seul chapitre, l'auteur ne peux qu'être ravie x) Merci aussi pour ceux qui m'on ajouter à leur favoris ou à leur follows ! **

**L'auteur de la malédiction est révéler, qui n'est autre que la gentille Hinata...Vous ne vous y attendez pas, pas vrai ? Je sais que je fais un peu souffrir Sasuke dans cette fic mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je voulais que ce soit son tour de courir après Naruto xD Mais je suis sûr que vous aussi vous aimez cette situation quand même non ? **

**Et enfin, pour répondre à la question de Kawaii-sama, désolé pour mon erreur de frappe (les nombres ont dû être effacer au chapitre précédent ) mais je pense que cette courte fic aura entre 7 et 9 chapitres tout au plus, quand à la longueur, je ne fais pas vraiment attention si c'est court ou long, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que mon chapitre comporte les événements auquel j'ai pensé ^^**

**Je vous laisse alors, bon week-end !_  
_**


End file.
